


Thunder

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Comfort, Empathy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night 30.04.16 - prompt was 'Thunder'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

“Mum?”

Carolyn blinked awake in the darkness, her drowsy mind struggling to process the presence of the unexpected figure silhouetted in the doorway.

“Arthur?” she croaked, residual sleep still heavy about her vocal chords as she shifted onto her elbow. “Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry….I….I just….”

Carolyn frowned at his hesitancy and sat up straighter, the duvet slipping down her body, though her reply was lost in a ferocious clap of thunder, powerful enough to rattle the window frames. Arthur yelped and practically jumped across the threshold, almost running to her bedside.

“Oh, Arthur,” she sighed, reaching for his hand in the gloom and noting the clamminess of his skin, the quickened pulse in his wrist. “The storm?”

“I _know_ it’s stupid. I _know_ I’m a grown-up now. But it’s so loud and scary, and….”

“Go on back to your room, dear-heart. I’ll bring you some hot chocolate and an extra blanket….”

“Forget that, Arthur,” another voice drawled from her side, and she found herself being pulled against a warm, broad chest, a hand reaching across her to throw the covers back.

“What are you…?”

“So long as you promise to keep this _strictly_ between us….I don’t mind if you top-and-tail for a bit – alright?”

Carolyn felt her heart contract, her son’s responding gasp one of surprised delight. “Are you absolutely sure?” he was asking, even as another flash of lightning made him take a step closer.

“Wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”

Arthur bounced onto the bed and burrowed beneath the duvet, Carolyn groaning as his feet caught her in the stomach.

“Thanks, Douglas,” he yawned once he was settled, his body relaxing into the cocooning softness. “You’re the best.”

“Did you hear that, Carolyn?” the pilot teased as he edged her closer, pressing a silent kiss to her neck. “I’m the best.”

“Oh, shut up and go back to sleep,” she chided, though her tone was fond and she squeezed the hand that was resting at her waist, overwhelmed by his ready kindness as the thunder rumbled on in the heavens.

FIN


End file.
